why does everything happen to me
by Damon Salvatore's gal
Summary: im not so good at this so if you want to read it plz just click on it and read on it.heres a preview:After writing I saw the other moving trucks come up and another car pull up behind it. I went outside to meet the people but they got one step ahead of me
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys…. I hope u like it…. It's probably not good…I'm not good…I just had and like an idea and I didn't want my sister to take the idea…. So yea on to the story!**_** _**

**Bella POV**

**Dear diary,**

**Today was the day I left Forks, Washington. I just couldn't stay here anymore. It reminded me of him. Ever since he left I didn't like to say his name. Charlie understood what I was saying to him when I said I wanted to leave Forks. All he said was "where are you going and when?" I decided I was going to live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Charlie had a vacation house there. Of course we only went there in the summer, but only when I was little. We stopped going there when I was about 5. I know it would be sad to leave my old friends. I would defiantly miss Jacob. He is my best friend. We have been very close since we were young. Charlie says we used to make mud pies. Every time I think of it or hear it I laugh.**

**I have to go. I have to finish unpacking. I just thorough I would write in you…**

**Bella**

After writing I saw the other moving trucks come up and another car pull up behind it. I went outside to meet the people but they got one step ahead of me.

"Hello my name is Stefan and this is Elena."

"Hi... Stefan you know I can say my own name. Oh let me help you unpack"

"Hey I'm Isabella Swan. Please call me Bella. Thanks that would be nice if you can help"

After the greetings they helped me unpack. It was like Stefan can lift anything. It made me think of him. But when he grabbed a box, he stopped in front of the door way. He just stood there. I guess he was trying to be a gentleman and waiting for me to say come in. Elena just walked in with two boxes unlike Stefan. I went up to him and said come on in.

Stefan POV

*before meeting Bella*

"Why are we doing this again Elena" I was driving my new car Elena keep telling me to drive

"I told you so many times… we are doing this because she just moved…. Oh and I found more information. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. She had a boyfriend but she moved. Since then she has been dull. Uhh what else…. Oh yea she is 17 going on to 18 on September 13."

I almost gasped when I heard that. My friend Julia from Italy was born then. I didn't even know what this Isabella girl looked like. I just hoped it wasn't another Katherine kind of thing again. "Elena. Are you sure of this. All this information makes you sound like a stalker. I mean really. Why did you look up all this information when I could compel her to tell us things." Oh no did I just really say that. STUPID STEFAN STUPID STEFAN! Elena looked offended. "I'm so sorry Elena I didn't mean it like that." then I kissed her on the cheek when we were at a red light.

A few minutes after that conversation we arrived at her house. Her house looked really old. A white house with black painted wood making three squares near the roof. Of course the paint was coming off. Then something got my eye attention. The new girl was looking out the window. She looked pained even though she had a smile on her face. Right now she had light brown hair then was in a pony tail but down it would be passed her shoulders. Her eyes were a chocolate brown, her skin was even paler then it was normal humans are. My skin was even paler thought. I figured she would be like a friend sister like bonnie and Meredith. If she didn't looked pained she would have dark brown hair and her skin would be a little darker but still pale.

"Elena I know what she looks like." I said

"Really! I want to see her when I greet her so don't tell me."

"Come on lets meet her." She seemed over excited. When I got out Elena was half way up the stairs. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. I ran up to her in vampire speed. Now that I was thinking what school she would go to. I just hope she goes to the same school has us. That would make Elena super happy

Bella POV

"So Bella are you going to school? When is your birthday? How old are you? Why did ya move?"Elena said

"Well Elena I am I just don't know what school. My birthday is September 13. I just turned 18. I hope you don't mine but my moving is kind of personal, sorry.

*hours passed*

"Bella I'll see you tomorrow. Well get you a car and go shopping because you clothes are not ok!" great, another Alice.

"Please don't. I'm not really a shopping person." I really tried to convince them. The way Stefan glared at me was just weird. It was like how Edward I mean he would sometimes glare at people. Then Stefan came up to me after getting a nod and a glare of Elena. Said to me while staring into my eye "go with Elena shopping" as I stared into his eyes the pupils grew big and small. I started felling like going with Elena but I keep saying to my self _I don't want to go shopping._

"Actually Stefan I don't want to go. I'm not a shopping kind of person. I still want to get me into school."

Stefan looked really confused. I wonder why.

*next day in the morning*

I woke up to honking. I was thinking oh please don't be Elena as I was walking to the window. As I turned out it was a Elena but behind her was a new brand new jaguar. OH NO!

"I GOT YOU A CAR EVEN THOUGH YOU SAID NOT TO!"

"I didn't want a car Elena I wanted my old car. I would most likely kill my self with that car. I'm really klutzy!"


	2. Chapter 2 Kathrine returns

_**Ugh I hate school but I LOVE my social studies teacher I mean he is AWESOME! Lol! I also hate the cold cuz if im cold even thought I have a fluffy warm hat on and I just hate feeling it. Y DOES NEW JERSEY HAVE TO BE COLD IN THE FALL AND WINTER! Stupid October. Now on to the story!**_

Bella POV

*next day, in the morning before school*

"_Buzz buzz" _stupid alarm clock. I wished this day would never come. Looks like wishes never come true.

I got up to get dress in skinny jeans, a black soft jacket, uggs, a red t-shirt with black designs and a word that says forever.

(_**AN: ya im no fashion girl…)**_

I ate breakfast, and went out to my death trap and my old car. Which car would I choose? Death trap or non-death trap? The real question was what would make Elena happy. I choose the death trap. If I died it would be on her soul.

*arriving at school*

Where is everyone? I checked the clock in the new car and realized I was a half hour early. I got out a note book and started drawing. Ever since ed-**he** left I got into drawing. I drew everything. My favorite was the picture of the ocean. With that picture I used color instead of plain old pencil. But for some reason I drew a picture of a guy. During that time I used color too. He had black hair, icy blue eyes, and wore brown and black. Why did he look like Stefan?

Just then my Phone went off because of a text

Elena/_Bella_

OMG Ur using the car!

_Yes I thought it would make u happy even thought I will kill myself._

Doesn't look lik it.

_Wait where r u?_

Im about to park next to u.

Just then Elena pulled up in a Bugatti Veyron **(**_**AN: my dream car! Lol NOT RELY! JUST A CAR I LIK!)**_. She got out of the car and waited for me. She had black high heels on, with black skinny jeans, a flowy shirt, and a leather jacket.

I got out of my old junky car and walked right up to her and said "hey Elena."

"Oh im not Elena. We haven't officially meet yet but im Katherine."

For some reason her name seemed to make me think hard. Where have I heard of that name? I knew someone in Arizona named Kat. She sort of looks like Katherine.

"Then why do you look like Elena. Tell me anything. Oh and why are you here when Elena will be coming soon. Don't want to freak her out huh?"

"Don't worry Ill tell you later. Oh come to my house later. I have someone you might want to meet. Here" with that she gave me a note that said

**864 Georgia Ave.**

**Come at 5:00.**

**Bring no one. See u then**

Well that was confusing.

*Lunch*

I didn't feel like eating so I just got a can of soda. I sat down at a empty table with my drink and a note pad and a pencil. I started to doodle which turned into a stetch. My doodle was of random stars and a moon. My stetch was of some guy I didn't know…

(AN:_**SRRY I FEEL LIKE STOPPING NOW! Im bored and I just got hit by a writers block…. So sorry if I haven't updated in A WHILE! I was to busy with work OH AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN to who eva is celebrating it! )**_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Heyy to who eva I haven't talked to in like forever! Im srry I haven't updated in two months ! TWO MONTHS! So srry! My writers block has disappeared! Lol probably not for long thought! I will try and I mean try to make this chapter long! Now On TO THE STORY!

Elena POV

I walked over to Bella to see her sketching and doodling.

"Hey Bella… what are you drawing?" I said.

"I don't know. Just drawing a random person. Doing it to pass the time. Lunch feels like its going on forever. I just want it to end." Bella said. She does sound bored. I sat down in an empty chair next to her. I noticed she only got a soda can.

"Bella you must not be hungry right? You only got a soda can." I glared at her. She looked like she was thinking about her answer.

"Bella you can tell me anything. Remember that."

Bella POV

A problem has popped up. Should I tell her about Ed-**Him**? Stefan seems to show that he's a vampire but it just doesn't seem right. He doesn't have the right eye color. He also is a little bit pale but now lik **Him**. I think I can trust Elena.

"Elena follow me. I need to talk to you in private." I looked around and walked into the boy's bathroom.

"Uh Bella why are we in the boys bathroom?" I didn't answer here. I tried climbing down the ladder that was connected to the window. But fell on my but after going down six steps. The window wasn't high but Elena still raced down the ladder and walked over to my stop to see if im ok.

"Bella are you ok?"

Under my breath I said "show off". I got up and started walking until we got to the gym locker rooms.

"Nice idea Bella. Go the gym locker rooms and wait until next period for gym."

"Whatever. Do you want to know why I made you come here?"

"Yes Bella. I was wondering this whole time"

"I moved here because I had a broken heart. My old boyfriend did it to me. His name was Edward Cullen." Then I started going into the whole story of him and his family. I told her how he and his family sparkled in the sunlight.

"Sounds Gay to me." Then she started laughing. I also laughed because real mean don't sparkle.

"Oh and Elena I got a note from someone who looks like you. She says shes Katherine."

Elena looked stunned. What did I say? Who was this Katherine? I feel like this town is trouble. Should have never moved.

Edward POV! Finally we hear from him! Lol I still hate ur guts!

I was reading when I looked into Alice's mind. Dang it she was having a vision.

_Im telling you Elena. Hes a vampire. Stefans not one. Im telling you. I dated one for about 5 years maybe._

Who is Stefan? Oh,_ Edward your back. NO IM NOT GOING WITH YOU! U LEFT ME! _ What the heck is happening to Bella? I put my book down and asked Alice "do you know where your vision took place?"

"I think so. Umm Im pretty sure it was in Virginia. Im not sure what the town is called but its either Mystic Falls or Fells Church."

"Thank you Alice." Then I was off to find my Bella.

Damon POV! Yay now we hear from my future boyfriend! Lol

In my hand I had vodka with a little of human blood in it. I had music playing and I was dancing on the railing of the second floor. With my shirt un-buttoned. Just then I smelled rabbit and the music stopped.

"Awww don't be a party-pooper!" I finished my drink and hoped of the railing and onto my feet. My shirt was already buttoned before I hit the ground. I placed my glass on the table.

"What do you want Stefan."

"Who's Stefan? Im Edward."

"A sparkly vampire I see!" Then I started laughing.

He started walking closer.

"I see you're an animal eater too. Dang I wanted to deal with a human eater!" by this time I had my back to him.

After a minute my vampire side of me went off. I turned around and grabbed his wrist which had a stake in it. This all happened in a matter if seconds. "tsk tsk tsk. I thought you were better then that Edward. I guess I was wrong." I kept twisting his arm until he screamed in pain.

"I suggest you tell me why you're here." still with his arm twisted in my hand.

"I came to find Bella." Who in the world is Bella?

Just then I heard Stefan, Elena, and someone else. Stefan came in first.

"Who's this?" Stefan said

"Who's that girl over there with Elena?"

"That's Isabella Damon. She moved her like a week ago. Remember I told you that."

That sure made Edward look at the direction were the voice came from. "Bella" was all he said.

"Bella" he said very low.

"Well Stefan this is Edward. He was looking for Bella. I don't know why but he just was. Why don't you bring her in here and see if she remembers him." I said with a smirk.

Bella POV

I was being called by Stefan. I wonder what he would want.

"Yes…."

I looked at Edward then at Stefan.

"What is Edward doing here?" I said

Edward turned around to Damon and talked in Italian.

"Vorreiche tu potessi lasciare andare me. Voglio solo parlare con i miei havent Isabella.I visto qui in un tempo lungo. per favore?" said edward

"Qualunque sia. Io non sono sua guardia del corpo. Io solo ti ha attaccato perché è fatto irruzione in casa mia e ha chiesto di Bella quando io non so nemmeno lei." Said Damon

God i wish they would stop talking in Italian! Anyway who is this Damon? He reminds me of that drawing i did. Wit the black hair and the... GOD I DREW HIM!

_**To BE CONTINUED!...**_

Oh and if you want to find out what the Italian is go on Google translator or just ask me!

WHOO HOO I COMPLETED TO PAGES! AND 1,056 WORDS ! WOO HOO!


	4. Chapter 4

Heyy sorry this isn't a chapter… just trying to help my friend remember how to upload a chapter…. But anyway I promise im not going to forget about any stories... But if I do then ill put that story up for adoption…. (Wait did I just say that?)

God I hope its not 1995-6 all over again… so far it snowed lik 4 times… in 1995-6 it snowed 17times! Did ya hear me? 17 times! (Sorry im doing random stuff) Oh and its New Jersey in North America, America… just saying for people who don't live in America…

BI till next time! *runs away screaming 'FINALLY ITS FRIDAY!'*


	5. Chapter 5 a look alike?

**Ok in this chapter im skipping a few days. I just couldn't think of anything to happen after she sees Damon. Oh and if your wondering what Edward and Damon were talking bout... GO ON GOOGLE TRANSLATER… jk ill put up a chapter full of all there talking in …. Also I luv it when people write me reviews! I appreciate the time you go through reading my stories!**

My phone was going off a lot lately. Stefan was mostly the one calling. Elena had told him about my meeting with **you-know-who**.

_**BUZZ-BUZZ**_Omg Stefan! Stop calling! I answered the phone with out checking the id.

"_STEFAN WHAT IS IT THIS TIME!"_

"**This isn't Stefan…."**

"_Then who is it?"_

"**It's me Edward, Bella. I want you back. My life is miserable without you. Im sorry for my move… I should have never done it."**

"…"

"**Hello? Bella are you still there?"**

"_Im here. I don't want you calling me Edward. You broke my heart once, and I don't want it again. You showed me that you didn't want me. Im not going to believe you any more. Im not going to see you. That goes for everyone else in your family. Now get out of my life FOREVER!"_

I Hung up right when I said forever.

"So we meet again" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Elena…. Wait that's not Elena… THAT'S KATHRINE! Omg im dead meat.

"Yes, we do Katherine. What do you want from my life? Im in a crisis." I said in a board voice.

She walked a little closer to me. "Why didn't you come to the address I gave you? I can always take you right now," She then steps a little closer "or would that be the wrong thing to do? I mean its your choice but im now not giving you a choice. You are going." She looked into my eyes, while her eyes going smaller then bigger.

"What the heck Katherine. You aren't going to compel me if you are trying. I drank vervain and im wearing it around my neck and on the chain. Once again im not going into you trap. You are just going to use me." I then turned around and walked away. She then went in from of me and grabbed my neck. Then lifting me up in the air.

"I can sense the vervain is out of your system, so it would be safe to kill you. Hmm how does that sound? You either come in an hour ooooooorrrrrr I kill you know. You have to decide now. Ill give you until the count of 3."

"1…2….."

"Fine ill come on one condition."

"Are we making a deal?"

"Yes"

"Ok what is this 'Deal' of yours?"

"You have to leave Elena, Damon, and Stefan alone."

"Fine." She then dropped me and turned, then left in a quick movement.

***LATER THAT DAY***

I knocked on the door. The address Katherine gave me was the house I was at.

"Look who joined the party!" she said with a smirk.

I entered the house with shyness. I mean that is the girl I am.

"Jacklyn come here!" Katherine yelled.

Whos Jacklyn? Soon after the call this JACKLYN arrived. I didn't look at her when she came, I just stared at Katherine. I had to tear my look off her so I took a quick peek at Jacklyn. I had to do a double take.

"You look exactly like me! How is that possible?" I said with alarm.

"I was born in 1864 sweetie. You look like me." She then turned to Katherine and said "may i?"

"Yes you may."

She then turned to me. And in a flash I was on the ground bleeding to death.


	6. Chapter 6 saving Bella

_**Heyy everyone. I wanted to say I got the name Jacklyn from Crazyperson17. Go check her stories out! I think shes a good writer and I think u would to! The first part will be Katherine's pov!**_

***KATHERINE'S POV***

I kneeled down next to Bella. I think Jacklyn did a good job and trying to kill her expects she did kill.

"Why Katherine? Why?" Bella said in a hoarse voice.

"For payback. Your mine until Damon or Stefan gives me back the moonstone."

"Why won't they give it to you?" she said curiously.

"That's none of your business. I should kill you right now."

That got shock into her face. I guess my job is almost over.

***DAMONS POV***

I smell blood. Not the blood from my kill, which is still in my hands. I dropped her on the floor. Let the police find her for all I care. I walked around this small town trying to find where that smell came from. I walked up to a house seeing a note. "Please do not disturb." I went to a window a saw what I never thought would happen. I ran to the front of the house, and kicked the door open. Katherine was leaning over Bella, drinking her blood. Probably the last of her blood.

"Katherine get off of Bella".

"I see someone has a thing of Bella" She got up, turned to face me, and wiped the blood off of her face.

"Yes now why don't you run a long and be a good vampire."

"Ok. Deal with the dying girl." She then ran off.

I walked up to Bella, and then kneeled down next to her.

"Wow Bella you look horrible."

She moved her head to face me. "What a compliment."

"Im surprised your alive; I thought Katherine would have killed you."

"I…..I…." she then looked like she was going into shock. OH …. **(AN. If your wondering what the 4 …. Dots means. It's supposed to be a curse word.) **I kneeled down and bit my wrist. I then made her drink it.

"Come on Bella." I took my wrist away and started to call Stefan.

(Damon/_Stefan)_

"_Yes Damon?"_

"Bella"

"_What about Bella?"_

"Katherine"

"_It would make it much easier if you DON'T say only one word."_

"You are so stupid! Katherine attacked Bella! She just about killed her so I gave her my blood, but shes not waking up! I don't know what to do! I never had to do this! Not even to Elena! Wait I think shes waking up."

She then started to stir. Then she stopped, and her eyes started to flutter, and then opened. She sat up and rubbed her next. She then looked at her hand. "Wha-wha-what happened to me?"

I held the phone in one hand then grabbed her hand to help her get up. "Katherine."

"Whos Katherine?"

I turned around and said to Stefan "did ya hear that? She doesn't remember who Katherine is."

"_Yes I did. Ask her about her life before she came here."_

"Ok St. Stefan."

I turned towards her

"Bella do you remember anything? Your life in Forks?"

That got her into tears. "He doesn't love me. He never did. They never loved me. They left me."

"Stefan do you hear that? I think she remembers everything from Forks."

"_Seems like she does. Hmmm. Bring over to the boarding house now. Oh and Damon"_

"Yes little brother?"

"_Thank you for saving her. I think Bella means a lot to Elena."_

"Whatever"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ok so people im in a happy mood so you get new chapter even though its 9:21 pm! OH AND 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY! U GUYS ARE LUCKY! NOW ON TO CHAPTER 7!**_

"Bella you are coming with me. Hop on to my back."

"No. Edward. ..." She said in a serious voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I am Damon not Edward. EDWARD LEFT YOU FOR GOOD! I guess im going to have to carry you." I then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the boarding house.

***AT THE BOARDING HOUSE***

"OH STEFAN IM HOME!" I said while kicking the door open.

He then ran down the stairs with Elena following on his trail. Elena gasped and ran to get the first aid kit. Stefan came towards me and grabbed Bella from my hands and put her gently on the couch.

"Bella do you remember what just happened?" Stefan said with a gentle voice.

"V-v-v-vampire… HES A VAMPIRE!" she said with panic. Hey shes right I am but I think she was still going on about Edward. I went towards her.

"STAY AWAY EDWARD!" she then ran out the door and into the woods. I ran after smelling her scent. I found her with a stick on fire.

"You better stay away Edward or I will set you on fire." She said in a very mad voice.

"OMG IM DAMON FOR PETE SAKE!" I then ran in vampire speed and grabbed the stick and put the fire out. She then fell to the ground. I picked her up and took her back again.

"What happened this time Damon."

"She tried setting me on fire and called me Edward. I know I might be dashing but im NOT F$^*%#N **(curse word)** EDWARD! Oh and when I put the flame out she just fell. I have no whats going on in her head. I can't read it."

She then started to swirm in my arms so I put her on the couch. She then awoke with her head to her head. "Ugh what happened Stefan? And why do I have blood on my neck?"

"FINALLY! SHE REMEMBERS THINGS!"

She then turned to me. "OH shut up Damon."

She then turned back to Stefan "Please answer my questions."

_CRASH!_

Where did that crash come from? WAIT wheres Elena? I then ran up to the bathroom where we kept the first aid kit. On the floor was a vampire and Elena on top with a stake. She then looked up at me. Within that second the vampire was on top and with the stake in her hand.

"Wrong move sista, wrong move." Said the vampire.

I then threw the vampire off Elena and got the sake. "No wrong move for you. Now before I kill you why don't you tell me who you are?"

"Never, but I will say I was the first one to harm Bella. She should know. But kill me and Katherine would be pissed."

"More the reason to kill you." I said with a smirk. I then shoved the stake into her heart and twisted it. Just then Bella ran in.


	8. Chapter 8 AN Sorry!

_**Heyy people of the world that are reading this! Im letting you know I won't update or upload a chapter today. Ya sad I know… the reason is im sick! Ya it sucks…. Today is 1/25/11 the day I, Damon Salvatore's gal is sick! So this goes for all my stories…. Ya sorry every one!**_


	9. Chapter 9 An IM BACK!

Heyy every1! Im all better after 2 days of sickness! Yes, I kno people hate these things but ANs can be VERY important. So know im letting you kno that im ready to update my stories with more and more chapters! Every1 should be happy about that!


	10. Chapter 10 breakingacarisntniceDamon

Heyy guys! Yes I know long time no write! But im back to write and ready for action. Now on to chapter 8!

**BELLA POV**

I ran in after Damon but was slower. I saw him stab a girl. The girl was… you know it, Jacklyn.

"Jacklyn. Her name was Jacklyn" I said with my eyes on her.

"Ahhh so we find out who hurt you." Said Damon.

I then turned around and walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch which was in front of Stefan.

"Is he always like this? Always arrogant?" I asked Stefan.

"Sadly yes."

Elena then came down the stairs and handed the aid kit to Stefan, who pulled out a cotton ball and some alcohol for cuts. He then dipped the cotton ball in it and cleaned the cuts on my neck. When it was all clean, Stefan let me go home. But Before I left I asked "wait didn't Damon give me his blood to heal?"

"Yes he did but he only gave you enough so you would be able to live." He answered right away.

I walked to my beast of a car which I loved anyway. I got in and tried to start it but it didn't start. Im really going to have to take it to Jake next time I see him or to a repair shop. I got out and lifted the hood of the car. Dang it the Gasoline cap was gone and some wires were cut. This was going to at least cost 200 dollars! I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Back so soon I see." Damon said with his famous smirk. I then leaned over and looked past him. On a table next to his car keys I saw my gasoline cap and some scissors.

"You think you're so smart and funny. Well does it look like im laughing?" I said with an angry tone.

"Actually I do think im smart and funny." He said still with his smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked around him and got my gasoline cap. I then asked "wheres the duck tape?"

"In the closet which is down the hall to the right. Last door."

I went to the door and saw the duck tape so I grabbed it and went back to the door. I looked around and didn't see Damon so I went back to my truck and duck taped the wires together and but the gasoline cap back on. Hey, Jacob showed me some stuff.

I got home around 7pm. When I came in I saw something moving in my kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hmm seems like you don't remember me, but that's ok since your coming with me." Said Katherine while coming straight towards me.

**AN: Sorry this chapter is soooooooooo short! Next time it's going to be longer and that's a promise! Anyway im sharing my good news. In my school we have plays EVERY year. Well I signed up for crew and I got lights! But the sad thing is im the ONLY girl in the group **** the play is Music Man. My older sister got the Mayer's wife, my brothers got parts but I don't remember them. My sister got a part but its lik wanton ye girls or something.**


End file.
